SECRET Otoko
SECRET Otoko (SECRET男; SECRET Men) is an all male group under Hello! Project Fantasy. SECRET Otoko is mostly known for adding older trainees into the group in keeping up with their hip-hop sound that they have. Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Yukito Nogami, Ryuki Takashima, Ryusuke Irie, Shiro Nishishima, Tomoe Tachibana: November 21, 2012 - Present # Jun Mizoguchi is at: 7 Years, 1 Month, 8 Days # Hikaru Hoshimoto is at: 6 Years, 1 Month, 23 Days # Kosuke Sohma, Akira Kobayashi, Kazuya Sato: March 14, 2014 - Present # Kai Kawasaki is at: 4 Years, 11 Months, 12 Days # Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita are at: 4 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days # Anzai Nakata, Akira Ito, Kohaku Tachibana, Toyozo Hashimoto: July 2, 2016 - Present # Nakamaro Nagata and Jaejoon Choi: February 9, 2017 - Present # Katai Miyakawa: January 1, 2019 History 2012 In late 2012, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku, announced that he will be adding three new groups to the Hello! Project main group line-up on Hello! SATOYAMA Life; the second group will be Tsunku's first attempt at a brother group for Morning Musume and his first all-male group to create for the entire Hello! Project. The first generation auditions were then announced to start an all-male, eight member group. The winners would then be announced via a LOVE Musume fall tour the following year. 2013 During the first day of LOVE Musume's LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko) fall tour, the group, along with sister group, Dorimuhato will debut and will also dance back-up for LOVE Musume. The all-male group's name was then released; 'SECRET Otoko'. The group's unofficial debut song will be MELODY クロスオーバー (feat. SECRET Otoko) . Their first album will then be released the month after the tour has ended. However, before the group's first generation members' debut during the tour, a Hello! Project fanatic had leaked some images, names, and their profiles; and also some trivia were released on the internet. The leaked information was soon confirmed as 'official' by Tsunku himself on his Twitter page; he then stated, "...Well, at least the new group has caused a 'spark of interest' amongest Hello! Project fans; I just hope nothing like this will happen again, though. It seems to really ''bother my excitement, as well as others." On August 29, 2013, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku, announced that both he and Hello! Project are currently in the middle of writing and producing a romance/ comedy drama entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) and will star Hello! Project idol groups, SECRET Otoko and LOVE Musume. On October 3, 2013, Tsunku announced the official title of SECRET Otoko's official debut album. The name was given out as SECRETS:-O. On October 21 of the same year, first generation member Ryuki Takashima stated via his official blog that, along with Tsunku; they will be announcing something very shocking to the rest of the members sometime this year. On November 27, 2013, the group announced the title of first single to be "Anata wa Watashi no Jinsei no Ai wa Arimasu ka?/ FREEZE!". The single is currently given the release date of December 5, 2013 and will, according to leader Jun Mizoguchi, 'have a song dedicated to the true spirit of Christmas'. 2014 On January 3, 2014, Hello! Project producer Tsunku annouced that the premiere of the romance/ comedy drama entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) that stars the members of idol groups LOVE Musume and SECRET Otoko; it is set to air on Valentine's Day. He also announced that he is planning to add new members with a audition sometime in February for SECRET Otoko's second generation. He is also planning on the debut of SECRET Otoko's first-ever subgroup. On February 7, 2014, SECRET Otoko's second generation audition entitled as SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions~. began. The auditions started that day and will continue until March 15, 2014. The winners of this audition will be announced on March 16. The group's next single is set to be released in July, however, the single has not received a title. On March 16, 2014, Tsunku announced the winners of the second generation auditions to be Yuto Kinoshita, Kosuke Sohma, Eiji Fukumura, Akira Kobayashi, and Kazuya Sato. He then announced their official member colors; Yuto- navy blue, Kosuke- dark purple, Eiji- imperial plum blue, Akira- mohogany, Kazuya- platinum. 2016 After a year of no activity it was revealed that the group was in dissuasions on how to move forward, and it was told that they would be joining Hello! Project Fantasy. On July 2, it was announced that the group will be transferred over to Hello! Project Fantasy. For an undicided amount of time they will be with the project until further contracts are discussed. 4 boy trainees were added. It was revealed that Kai and Hikaru stepped down from their Sub-Leader positions as well. Hello! Project Fantasy also said that this coming September is when the groups contract renewals and that is when the members will be asked how to continue on as a group. Due to the groups status as a Trainng Group, they will not be in any Hello! Project Fantasy related until they are told that they are a full Hello! Project Fantasy group. 2017 On February 9, the fourth generation was added. On March 12, Kai Kawasaki announced that he would be gradauting in November, he revealed that he will be graduating to pressue a career in modeling. On November 2, Kai Kawasaki graduated from the group, on that same day he appointed Yukito Nogami as Sub-Leader. On November 5, it was announced that Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita would be graduating from the group in May 2018. It was also said that instead of leaving the company, the duo will be discussing further contracts with the company on what else to do. 2018 On January 6, they announced that they would be having a tour starting in April. On April 7, Hikaru Hoshimoto announced that he would be graduating in Janaury of 2019. On May 5, Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita announced that they joined a new idol group under the company named Daylight. They will begin full activities with the group on May 28, that day after they graduate from the group. On May 27, Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita graduated from the group to presue full time activities as members of Daylight. On July 1, Jun Mizoguchi announced that he would be graduating from the group in December of 2019. Jun stated that during his time as a member, he has found a new dream in wanting to become the groups producer/lyricist. On October 10, it was announced that for the past four months, the group was holding an in-company audition to welcome a new 5th Generation member. The 5th Generation will consist on only one member that will debut with the group in early January. Currently the audition is in it's final round with over 20 finalists competing for the sole spot as the only 5th Generation member. 2019 On January 1, Fantasy Rookies Miyakawa Katai was added to the group as a 5th generation member. On January 13, Hikaru Hoshimoto graduated from the group. On August 20, Nakata Anzai announced that he would be graduating from the group in May of 2020. The reason was that he wishes to graduate to further focus on his career as a song writer and to finish his education, as he will be going into graduate school next year. On October 23, it was announced that new members will be joining the group as 6th generation members in March of 2020. The screening for these new members is in its final stages. On December 29, Jun Mizoguchi graduated from the group. Filmography: Dramas #2014.14.2 Tenso no Dai Machigai Variety #2014.??.?? Haromoni@Japan Discography Studio Albums Completion Albums Cover Albums Singles Original Songs *2016.07.02 I like You! ~Along awaited new Love!!~ *2016.07.02 Myself *2016.07.05 Heartbeat Glory *2016.07.05 Free Kiss Tours Headling Tours #- 2018.05.27 SECRET Otoko 2018 Haru Concert Tour ~INCEPTION~ Line Ups Member Single Count Group Auditions: '1st Gen:' All-Male Group: 1st Gen Special Hello! Pro Auditions '2nd Gen:' SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions~ 'Sub-Member Audition:''' TBA Tours: LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko)